


Figure Eight

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [266]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, mentions of Black Canary's fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse Asked For: Legends of Tomorrow, Sara, red string.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figure Eight

 

In the dark of night, their bodies a pool of warmth and comfort in a world torn apart, Nyssa had told her the story.  Sara still remembered the gentle touch of Nyssa’s fingers as she traced them between Sara’s freckles, linking each dot like the points in her story tied together for eternity with the red string of fate.

She had liked the thought, back then, that they were inextricably tied together.  But then death had come for her, frayed the knot and weakened their bond, stripped the string back to a single thread.

Sara’s still not sure if the thread actually broke, or if it held long enough for her sister to come back, reweave the string, restart the story.  Sara wonders, sometimes, when its dark and she’s alone, if Laurel rewove Sara’s fate with threads from her own string.

If Sara had stayed dead, her string ended, would Laurel have survived?

Sara is a master now at controlling her thoughts.  Whatever else might have been, Sara survived and Laurel died.  The Occulus was gone, and with it Snart, another undone knot in the loom of her life.  If Rip was right, any attempt to use the Waverider to save Laurel would doom not only her sister, but her father too.  She might not have believed him, if she had not spent a year watching Rip try everything and yet still fail to save his own wife and son.  She would never raise a hand against her father, no matter how deeply she wanted to try to save Laurel.

Sara was a Time Master now; she knew the weight of causality crashing down like a tidal wave, unavoidable and unstoppable.

Sara lay in the dark, the still-damaged Waverider making soft creaks and groans in the night, and let herself loop her string around her fingers, a loose metaphorical cat’s cradle of her life.

Sara had no fear of dying; she did not dread the cutting of the cord.  But the others, Mick and Ray, Jax and the Professor, Rip and Gideon, even Kendra and Carter out there alone in the world; she dreaded seeing those lives cut short.

Sara closed her eyes and with all her heart threw her fate around then and tied the knot secure.

They were hers, and she would protect them, until her dying day.


End file.
